Le Destin de Ron Weasley
by Novashiro
Summary: Vie et mort d'un sorcier après la bataille de Poudlard. Parce qu'on a beau être des héros, on en reste pas moins des gens normaux. Rated M pour de futurs thèmes violents. Les Commentaires sont appréciés.


Cela faisait deux ans que Voldemort avait été vaincu. Deux ans dont un passé à pleurer les morts, rebâtir ce qui avait été détruit et effacer les cicatrices de la guerre avant de pouvoir enfin prétendre à une vie normale.

Pour ma famille, les Weasleys, il avait fallu d'abord faire le deuil de Fred, mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard, puis il avait fallu rendre le terrier à nouveau habitable après la visite qu'y avaient fait les mangemorts avant de s'occuper de nettoyer en profondeur la corruption présente au sein du ministère, les erreurs de la dernière défaite de Voldemort qui avaient permis à tant de mangemorts de garder des postes influents au sein du ministère ne devaient surtout pas être répétées et papa avait été en première ligne avec Kingsley pour s'en occuper. Leur expérience au sein du ministère avait été précieuse pour débusquer les complices des mangemorts infiltrés au sein du ministère.

Une fois les choses rentrées dans l'ordre, il avait été temps de faire des plans pour l'avenir. Ginny et Harry qui avaient été séparés pendant toute l'année avaient semblé pendant un moment ne plus pouvoir être vus l'un sans l'autre, au contraire de Neville qui, s'il s'était effectivement mis en couple avec Luna après la bataille, semblait avoir été rattrapés par sa nature timide une fois l'excitation de la bataille retombée et semblait à présent faire du surplace dans sa relation.

Aucun des membres de notre trio n'avait eu le cœur de retourner à l'école pour une septième année. L'école était maintenant irrémédiablement associée à des souvenirs trop douloureux pour être ignorés. La mort de Dumbledore, la mort de Fred un an plus tard, celle de Lupin, de Tonks et de tant d'autres qui avaient perdu la vie dans la bataille. Tellement de vies gâchées, des amis, de la famille, des proches… tout le monde avait perdu quelqu'un en ce jour tragique.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que le monde s'était arrêté, chacun avait poursuivi sa vie après les évènements tragiques survenus à Poudlard. Harry avait accepté l'offre du ministère faite aux vétérans de la bataille et était devenu Auror, comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

Hermione avait mis beaucoup de temps pour choisir ce qu'elle allait faire et avait finalement reçu une proposition des plus inattendue : Le nouveau ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebot lui proposait de devenir son assistante à plein temps. D'abord sous le choc, Hermione avait ensuite aussitôt accepté, elle y avait trouvé un équilibre entre son envie de constant apprentissage et son désir de contribuer à changer la communauté des sorciers.

Ginny avait également arrêté ses études : elle avait reçu une proposition de contrat en tant que poursuiveur dans l'équipe des harpies de Holyhead et avait immédiatement accepté laissant ainsi décoller sa carrière sportive.

Neville seul était retourné à Poudlard continuer ses études afin de se consacrer à sa passion : la botanique. Le professeur Chourave étant proche de la retraite, celle-ci pensait déjà à Neville comme son probable successeur et personne ne songeait à contester sa décision tant Neville semblait taillé pour le rôle.

Luna, elle, avait quitté l'école pour assister son père dans la gestion du chicaneur : elle écrivait maintenant sa propre rubrique sur les animaux fantastiques tels que les nargoles, les joncheruines et autres ronflaks cornus. L'été, elle et Neville étaient partis en voyage afin de rechercher des plantes rares et de trouver de nouvelles preuves de l'existence de ces créatures dont Luna était convaincu de l'existence.

Quant à moi, Ronald Bilius Weasley, et bien je n'ai jamais pensé avoir le talent nécessaire pour faire un bon Auror ni même, pour être franc, une envie véritable de faire ce travail. Comme le dit Hermione, je suis beaucoup trop immature pour ça, il me fallait quelque chose de plus terre à terre c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à donner un coup de main à Georges pour tenir la boutique suite à la mort de Fred. Si les premiers jours se sont assez mal passés car il est vite devenu évident que je n'aurais jamais le talent de Fred pour la conception des farces et attrapes, j'ai néanmoins fini par trouver mes marques et c'est Georges lui-même qui m'a demandé de rester. Au début ce n'était que pour donner un coup de main et puis j'en suis venu à aimer ce travail. Georges et moi formons un duo efficace : lui invente les articles et moi je les vends. Aussi simple que ça. D'après Georges, si je suis le meilleur promoteur de nos articles c'est parce qu'au fond je ne veux jamais grandir. Il a peut-être raison mais ce que je sais c'est que grâce à notre travail « Chez Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » ne s'est jamais aussi bien porté.

J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir en dire autant de ma relation avec Hermione. Nous nous sommes mis en couple après la bataille, mais ça vous le savez déjà, et avons rapidement commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Au début tout se passait bien, mais au fur et à mesure on ne pouvait que se rendre compte à quel point nos centres d'intérêts étaient éloignés. Elle est cérébrale, intelligente et travailleuse tandis que moi je suis terre à terre, assez immature et surement un peu idiot. Je l'aime, je ne remettrai jamais cette certitude en question, mais il n'y a rien de plus difficile selon moi que d'être irrésistiblement attiré par quelqu'un sans pouvoir trouver un moyen de former un lien avec cette personne.

Elle et moi nous ne nous retrouvons sur aucun sujet, que ce soit les livres, l'histoire, le quidditch ou la simple définition de l'amusement, nous ne nous retrouvons sur rien. J'imagine que c'est pour cela qu'elle a décidé de rompre au bout de quelques mois.

On a beau savoir qu'une chose est la bonne chose à faire, cela ne veut pas dire qu'on doit l'apprécier. Je savais que c'était la meilleur chose à faire, pour elle comme pour moi et elle le savait aussi, cependant je retiendrais ce jour comme étant l'un des plus tristes de ma vie. C'est surtout à partir de ce moment que ma vie a vraiment commencé à mal tourner.

Mais ça, le fait que ça ait mal tourné vous le savez déjà n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, sinon vous ne seriez pas en train de regarder mon cadavre gisant sur le chemin de traverse, seul, en train de me vider lentement de mon sang sur ces dalles grises qu'arpenteront bientôt les commerçants allant ouvrir leur boutique. Ce sera d'abord Mr Ollivander qui me trouvera, il arrive toujours le premier pour ouvrir sa boutique, il appellera le ministère, mes amis, ma famille, tout le monde mais ce sera trop tard. C'est déjà trop tard pour moi. Il y aura une enquête, ils essaieront de déterminer comment c'est arrivé, ce qui s'est exactement passé et ils échoueront. Car tout est bien trop compliqué. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le comment ? Le pourquoi ? Très bien. Dans ce cas il va falloir faire un petit voyage dans ma mémoire. C'est par ici messieurs…


End file.
